Just Another Day in Turbo Time
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: This story is the story of Turbo Time, from the day it was plugged in, to the day it was unplugged. Considering that every chapter equals one day, and the game was plugged in for about 5 years, this is gonna be a long story...hope you guys enjoy! Rating is 'T' due to a little foul language...
1. Chapter 1

Turbo blinked open his eyes, glancing at his game, which was now only seconds old. Turbo Time had just been plugged in. He turned around to see some other characters, who his coding recognized as Ted and Ned, otherwise his older brothers, and, Turbo found, were taller than him, a lot taller. Maybe he was just short?

He dismissed the thought as Mr. Litwak inserted a quarter to start the game. As his theme song played, Turbo, Ted, and Ned immediately went onto starting positions, jumping into their cars and starting their engines.

"Ready? GO!" Turbo felt himself speed off, quickly ahead of Ted and Ned. He felt his car jerk, as Litwak was only testing, not really playing his game. "Seems the controls work..." he heard them say. Turning around, wondering what they were doing, he suddenly realized that Litwak wasn't controlling him.

Against his codes screaming for him to turn the wheel, he let his car slam into the side of the track. As he regenerated, he noticed in shock as Ned crossed the finish line. He felt himself being controlled again, and crossed the finish line in second, with Ted close behind. Stalking up to the pedestal, he forced himself to say his catchphrase as the screen went black.

As soon as it did, Turbo headed angrily to his room, Ted and Ned following silently. Turbo trudged into his room. Anger filled his thoughts. "How could Ned have beat me?! In my first race?!" he shouted. Staring angrily at the 2nd place cup he was holding, he threw the silver trophy at the wall.

He turned his head as he heard Ted and Ned whispering outside. "Hey! Don't you guys have some dirt to lick instead of gossiping outside my door?!" The door to his room slowly creaked open, revealing Ned, who hesitantly walked in, his eyes wide.

"Turbo?" he asked quietly. Turbo whirled around, his eyes blazing. "I should have won! Damn that Litwak!" Ned flinched as Turbo continued. "I know our game was only plugged in today, but come on! How could I have lost?!"

Ned sighed, considering whether or not this was such a good idea. "Turbo...it's okay...c'mon, let's go get back into starting positions in case there is another quarter alert..." Turbo only huffed in response. Ned sat silent for a moment before adding, "He was only testing our game, so it's not official, right?"

Turbo's eyes flashed. "It is official! If I cross the finish line, it's considered official!" Ned backed up with a sigh. "Well, let's get back to starting positions in case someone wants to play..." Turbo watched as Ned slowly walked out, and Ted walked in. "Turbo, it's not that bad! I mean, I got last place, so mine is worse than yours..." Turbo stalked up to him.

"You're an NPC! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Ted flinched, but knew Turbo was right, in some weird way. "I know, I know, but, still, it's only one race, right?" Turbo hissed. "It's my FIRST race! It was supposed to be special!" Ted smiled. "It was special, it was your first second place!"

He snickered under his breathe, earning a smack in the side of the helmet from Turbo. "You stupid blockhead..." Turbo mumbled as he stalked out of his room and returned to start position.

* * *

He waited for hours, but no one came to play. "Where are those damn players?" he whispered to Ted, who only shrugged. As the arcade finally closed, Turbo trudged towards Game Central Station. "Where are you going?" Ned asked quietly. Turbo turned to look at him. "I'm going to see our neighbors..." he mumbled, sighing as Ted and Ned rushed up to follow him.

As he kept walking he found himself standing next to a small red and white train, with his logo running up and down the sides. Slowly getting in, motioning Ted and Ned to get on as well, he jumped as the train jerked forward and headed towards Game Central Station.

As they arrived, Turbo had to shield his eyes. It was much brighter in Game Central Station than in Turbo Time. Hesitantly getting off of the train with the twins following closely behind, he slowly walked towards the entrance to the station.

As he did, he was greeted by many players of all kinds. They were greeting him happily, until a large man with large hands stepped forward, silencing nearly everyone. "Give the guy some room!" he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. A shorter man stepped forward, a golden hammer at his side. "Sorry brother, Ralph can be a little, Ralph. I'm Felix! Nice to meet you!"

Turbo nodded slightly, only just realizing what was going on. A small orange creature walked, or hopped up, his only words censored out. "#% *$!" he said, nodding. Turbo hesitantly waved, figuring he was just saying hello.

Felix smiled. "This is Q*Bert!" Ted and Ned jumped out from behind Turbo, suddenly gaining a little more courage. "Hi!" Ted greeted happily. "I'm Ted!" he said, smiling. "This is my twin, Ned...say hi Ned!" he said, gesturing towards Ned. Ned blushed before waving his hand slightly at their new neighbors.

"And this..." Ted said, grabbing Turbo by his shoulder and pulling him forward, "...is Turbo, he's the main character of our game, Turbo Time!" Turbo hissed as Ted picked up his hand and waved it for him. Jerking his hand away, Turbo sighed. "Hi everyone..." he said quietly, turning to glare at Ted, who only smiled.

After the whole 'crowd him and make him nervous' and introductions thing was over, Turbo turned to return to his game, with Ted and Ned following. Slowly climbing onto their train, Ted chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" Turbo asked, a little irritated as it was. "Nothing, I just loved how we were greeted, it was nice..." Ted replied, sitting down next to Ned.

Turbo hissed and closed his eyes, still taking in all of the greetings he had received. As the train jerked as it entered their game, Turbo quickly hopped off as it came to a complete stop. "I'm going to bed, wake me up when everyone's gone..." he hissed, trudging off towards his room, nearly tripping over one of the guardrails as he stumbled towards his room in the the near pitch black game.

Finally finding his room, he quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, suddenly enjoying his privacy as he took off his helmet and shoes and hopped into bed, sighing as sleep came quickly to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Turbo awoke to someone shaking him. His eyes shot open to see Ted staring at him, his eyes round.

"It's quarter alert!" he shrieked. "What?!" Turbo hissed, getting up quickly and putting on his helmet and shoes as fast as he could. Ted rushed outside screaming behind him, "HURRY UP!"

Turbo dashed out of the room and hopped into his car and drove into starting position just as his theme song ended. "Ready? GO!" Turbo jerked forward again, but this time, was being played by someone who actually wanted to play.

He turned his car as the turn came up, doing so three more times and slid into first place, smiling as he crossed the finish line. His figure showed up on the screen, shouting his catchphrase, "Turbo Tastic!"

Turbo jumped onto the pedestal, holding his trophy high, saying his catchphrase again, "Turbo Tastic!" He smiled wide, glancing down at Ted and Ned, who were holding their trophies, clapping and smiling, genuinely happy for their brother. The screen faded black, and Turbo jumped down, smiling.

"...I won...I WON! For the first time!" he screamed as the twins hugged him. "That's great Turbo!" Ned said enthusiastically as the quarter alert flashed on their screen. "C'mon, let's reset!" Ted said, quickly, hopping into his car and heading towards the starting line.

* * *

After winning six times in one day, Turbo felt he should celebrate. "Hey, guys, wanna head to Tappers? I heard it's really great for celebrating! Felix told me so yesterday when we met." he told the twins as he walked into their room.

The twins froze their conversation. "Uh, you're not going to get drunk, are you?" Ted asked. Although it was only a memory, and technically didn't really happen, Turbo had gotten drunk once before, and it didn't end well. Ned looked up. "Yeah, you're not gonna, right?"

Turbo rolled his eyes. "Of course not! Just a little celebration!" Ted and Ned glanced at each other, sharing the same thought. "Yeah, right..." This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

The trio headed into the entrance of Tappers. Turbo walked in happily, gaining greetings from the various patrons already there. Ted and Ned however, just stared at each other nervously, and both had ideas of leaving.

But, if their headstrong brother got drunk, who would take him home? They simply followed Turbo and sat on the bar stools next to him.

"Hey, Tapper, right?" Turbo said cheerfully. "Yep, that's me! You're from the new game, aren't you?" Tapper commented, walking over to the racer. "Yep, and I thought I should celebrate! I heard from Felix that this place is really nice!"

Tapper smiled. "Yep, we've had almost every character, hero or villain, in this bar. Their pictures are on our wall to prove it, and they're signed by each patron."

Turbo smiled wide. "Maybe mine will be next..." he sighed, glancing at the pictures. Looking at Tapper, the racer snickered. "Hey, Tapper! Hit me with the best you got!" Ted jumped forward, but Ned held him back. "It's his decision..." Ned whispered.

Ted sighed. "Remember what happened last time?" Ned nodded. "What if we get kicked out?" he continued. Ned only glanced at Turbo, who quickly drank it down and asked for another. "I doubt we will, but Turbo might..." he whispered back.

The twins sat and watched their brother helplessly as Turbo drank two more, and was taking the effects of the alcohol. "Hey! Ted! Why don'tya win first place tomorrow, eh?" he giggled. "Then, we can come back an' get more!"

Turbo jumped up and drank down his last glass. He got off the barstool and headed for the other side of the bar. Ted quickly jumped up and followed. He watched as drunken Turbo climbed up onto a stage located in the bar.

"Turbo...don't-" Ted was cut off as Turbo picked up the microphone. The other patrons snickered, figuring a drunk racer was worth watching, and would probably be amusing.

"Hey everybody! I got fired today! You won't have Turbo Time to kick around anymore!" Turbo sighed with a wide, drunken smile. "I'm gonna tell you people what I really think about you!" he stated, pointing to the audience. Ted slowly walked up the steps, and reached for the microphone.

"Turbo?" he said quietly. Turbo whipped the microphone away. "N-NOOO!" he screeched, turning back around to face his audience. Ned watched from afar as Turbo rambled on about who knows what.

"That racer is completely hammered..." someone whispered, snickering. Turbo continued, "I have watched you throw away food that my bro's eat at Christmas!" he said loudly, gesturing towards the twins.

"And I have LOVED IT! You people! You are my best friends! I hope you get everything you want in life!" Turbo stated, pointing at the audience again, then dropped the microphone with a loud thud.

Ted stepped up to grab him, but Turbo swatted him away again. "NO!" he screeched again, turning back around to face the audience once more. "So kiss my face!" he said, gesturing towards himself. "I'll see you ALL in heaven!" he concluded before stumbling off of the stage, unconscious. Ted rolled his eyes and picked up his brother off of the floor.

Tapper watched them leave, unsure of what just happened. The twins on sighed, figuring they would have to explain it to him later. As the twins carried Turbo, Ted wrinkled his nose at the smell of the alcohol in Turbo's clothes.

"He must have spilled some..." Ted whispered to Ned as they got onto Turbo Time's train and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Turbo grunted as he opened his eyes and sat up. Groaning and holding his head, he turned and jumped as he noticed Ted, who was sitting next to him on a chair placed next to his bed. He glared at the exhausted looking racer.

Ted shifted a little and turned to look at Turbo. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly. Turbo sat up straighter and let out a muffled moan. "M-my head hurts..." he answered. "Oh..." Ted answered quietly.

"Why do you look so tired?"

"Oh...I stayed up to make sure you would be okay if you woke up..."

"What time is it?"

"Uh, pretty late...but the arcade is gonna open soon, do you feel up to racing?"

"I'm...not sure...I still feel pretty funny...like...I'm gonna...!"

Turbo's eyes widened and he quickly got up and dashed into the bathroom. Ted flinched as he heard Turbo gag and throw up in the toilet. Ned slowly walked in, his eyes wide.

"Is Turbo okay?" he asked slowly. Ted glanced at the bathroom. "Doesn't sound like it..." he replied. Ned flinched as they heard Turbo cough, then vomit again, sounding somewhat worse as they heard him sputter and gasp.

Ned sighed and sat down on Turbo's bed. "Will he be able to race?" Ted shook his head. "I'm not positive...but we'll give it a shot..."

Ted got up and slowly walked over to the bathroom and poked his head in the door. Turbo retched as he strained his tired body, giving soft pants as his body prepared itself to vomit again. His body heaved, and he threw up, his body eliminating the foul alcohol from his system the fastest way it could.

Ted crouched down and gently patted Turbo's back, but almost jerked his hand away as he felt Turbo's body shake. Turbo lifted his head, his eyes squeezed shut. Ted leaned back as Turbo struggled to sit up, but he fell back slightly, his eyes now open and wide.

"Are you okay?" Ted mumbled as Turbo shook his head. "N-no..." he answered quietly as he crouched over the toilet, but didn't get sick, he only coughed a few times and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Ted offered his hand so Turbo could use it to help him get up, but Turbo swatted it away.

"I can get up myself thank you very much!" Turbo hissed, slowly stood, but nearly fell over, Ted's shoulder saving him from falling onto the bathroom tile. Turbo glared at him, but other than that, did not refuse as Ted wrapped his arm around Turbo's shoulder and led him back into the bedroom.

Gently helping him sit on the bed, Ted sighed and said quietly, "You try to sleep, I'll stay in here and watch over you...and when you wake up see if you feel better when the arcade opens...okay?" Turbo mumbled and inaudible response and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ted gently nudged Turbo, who growled and opened an eye. "What?!" he rasped, clearly annoyed at being woken up from his already restless sleep. "The arcade is going to open in half an hour, do you feel up to racing?" Turbo glared at Ted. "Even if I don't, I have to anyway to keep us from being unplugged!" Ted flinched, but knew he was right.

"Do you want me to help yo-"

"Shut up! I'm not completely helpless! I'll be out in a few minutes!"

Ted nodded and exited Turbo's room. Turbo sat up and rubbed his eyes before putting on his helmet and going outside to meet up with Ted and Ned at the starting line.

* * *

Luckily for Turbo, not a lot of gamers played Turbo Time, but the ones who did, were awful at it. They kept jerking his car around, making Turbo feel even worse than he already did. He swore that he would never get drunk again, ever, although...that's what he had said last time.

After each race, Turbo would stumble out of his car and crouch with his hands on his knees, praying he wouldn't throw up, but, every once in awhile, he would, off screen that is. Ted and Ned would watch from afar, wondering if they should help him, or just let him get what he deserved for getting drunk when he clearly said he wouldn't.

Ned chose the first option, while Ted stayed aside, watching what would happen. "You okay?" Ned asked, worry laced in his voice. Turbo spit and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before glancing up at Ned. "At the moment, no you _idiot! _Do I look okay?!" Ned flinched and backed up a little. Ted walked over, his eyes flashing.

"He was asking you if you were okay! He was worried! You should be happy _someone _feels bad for you, because, I think you're getting_ just _what you deserved!" Ted screamed at him. Turbo recoiled slightly before standing up and heading over to his kart.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Ted refused to talk to Turbo, still angry at him for snapping at Ned. Turbo was grateful for the silence, because right now, his ears were ringing, and his head hurt, a lot.

Turbo moaned and lie on his bed before looking outside and realizing how late it actually was. But, he didn't feel tired, so the racer simply lay in his bed, hoping that his headache would just go away.

Later, Ned came in and walked over to him.

"A-are you feeling better?"

"What?"

"I said, are you feeling any better?"

Turbo sniffed, and instead if snapping again, he just shook his head slowly. "Nope..." he mumbled.

Ned sighed and looked down. "Well, maybe tomorrow you'll feel better..." Turbo only grunted as a response, and shut his eyes as Ned quietly left. He sighed before finally managing to fall into a restless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares met Turbo as he managed to fall asleep. Ted had heard him talking in his sleep, so he got up to investigate.

_"I drove my car as fast as I could out of the Roadblasters plug and headed for the terminal, my mind clouded as I hurried along. As I arrived at Turbo Time's plug, horror hit me, hard. It wasn't there. Just an empty socket. 'Ted? Ned?' I asked quietly. No answer. My eyes widened. They were dead. Deleted. Gone forever. Because of me."_

Turbo's eyes shot open as Ted shook him awake. "Turbo! Wake up!" he shrieked loudly. Turbo's eyes widened, and he stared at his worry filled eyes. Turning, he noticed Ned standing behind him, his eyes equally wide and full of fear.

"Turbo? What happened?" Ted asked quietly. Turbo only stared at him. He was horrified. Even though it was just a dream, the thought of losing the twins scared him, no matter how much he hated them.

"Turbo?" he whispered again. Turbo felt his eyes brim with tears, and Ted and Ned glanced at each other, surprise hitting both of them. Turbo was _crying. Their_ Turbo, was _crying._ One look and they knew, something was up.

"Turbo? It's okay, you can tell us what's wrong..." Ned whispered. Instead, Turbo looked down, ashamed to feel himself beginning to cry. "I-it's nothing..." he answered.

Ted blinked and stared at him. "It can't be nothing! You're _crying!_ You don't cry!" Turbo looked up to glare at him, his eyes flashing. "I said it's nothing, just, leave me alone!" he shrieked.

Ned's eyes widened, not liking the look Ted was getting in his eyes. "You selfish bastard! You don't want _anyone _to help you?! Because of what, your _pride?_" Ted screamed at him, his eyes widening.

Turbo's eyes were now blazing. "I _could _agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong!" he hissed. Ned blinked. "Please stop acting so stupid guys!" he yelled. Ted turned to look at him. "Oh, he's not stupid, just _possessed _by a retarded ghost...besides, calling _him _stupid would be an insult to stupid people." he mumbled.

Turbo opened his mouth to say something, but Ned's voice rang above his. "FUCK YOU GUYS! CAN'T YOU JUST _EVER_ GET ALONG?! His cheeks were covered in tears, his eyes wide. Turning, Ned dashed out of the room. Ted turned to glare at Turbo before running off to follow Ned.

* * *

Ned ran as fast as he could from Turbo Time. He got on the train and made it start before Ted could follow him. As the train came to a stop at the station, he hopped out and dashed over to Tappers, heading in the same direction Turbo did the other night.

* * *

Ted cursed himself for letting Ned get on the train before he could get on. As he got off, he found himself confused. "Where the hell would Ned go?!" he thought aloud. He dashed into the station and began asking the unplugged characters if they'd seen Ned. The answers were mostly 'no' or 'i dunno'.

Sighing to vent his anger, Ted asked the last person who he hadn't asked yet. Q*Bert. "Hey Q*Bert! Uh, just wondering, have you seen Ned?" Q*Bert paused before hopping over to the entrance of Tappers. Surprise hit Ted.

_"Why would Ned go to Tappers?" _he thought. Realization struck. He was going to do what Turbo would do whenever something got him either really pissed or really upset.

Get drunk.

"Aw, Ned no!" he sighed before running into the entrance of Tappers.

* * *

When he arrived, Ted wished he hadn't. If it was possible, Ned was probably ten times more drunk than Turbo was the other night. He ran up to his brother, who turned to face him before saying, "Marden me padim, some thinkle peep I am doo trunk? You think not?"

Before Ted could answer, Ned turned and started rambling on again. "I was the turkey all along!" he shrieked, before stumbling over to one of the bar stools to ask for another glass. As he watched Tapper prepare the glass, he snickered, "Hey, you're really good at that, did you go to beer school or something?"

Before Tapper could turn to give it to him, Ned turned and stumbled away before running into one of the bars. Looking up, he exclaimed, "Hey! Watch where you're going lady!" before finally falling unconscious.

Ted rolled his eyes. He quickly dashed over to his brother and picked him up the easiest way he could. Since Ned was taller than Turbo, it was a little more difficult to carry him. Finally managing to pick him up, Ted headed outside and stumbled towards the outlet of Turbo Time. As he got on, a thought hit him.

_"What am I going to do with Turbo?" _He pushed away the thought as the train arrived. Slowly getting up, Ted headed for his and Ned's room to put his drunk brother to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Turbo sat up and rubbed his eyes. He only faintly remembered what had happened last night. What he _did _remember was that there was a fight, but he couldn't remember what had been said or what had caused it. Shaking his head, he got up, put his helmet and shoes on, and headed outside.

Ned and Ted however, did remember what had happened last night, or Ted did at least. Ned on the other hand, probably felt worse than Turbo did the other day. Because of being ten times as drunk as Turbo, he was ten times as sick as Turbo. Ted woke up to him throwing up in their bathroom. Sighing and quickly getting out of bed, Ted headed towards the twins' bathroom.

Turbo sat by his car and waited for the twins. He waited, and waited, and _waited._ What little patience Turbo had was now gone. "UGH! Where are those _stupid _twins?!" he thought aloud. Turning, Turbo headed for the twins' room.

* * *

Turbo walked into their room, but found no one to be there. "Ted?" he asked. "In here!" a voice called from the bathroom. Turbo just barely heard him over Ned, who had felt so nauseated that he hadn't been able to leave the bathroom without dashing back in to get sick.

Turbo stepped in, but backed up at the smell. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked, holding his nose. "Oh, you know, Ned is just throwing up 'cuz he got drunk yesterday..." Ted said casually, as if it didn't really mean anything. Turbo turned to look at Ned, who was crouched over the toilet, looking as though he were trying _not _to throw up.

Turbo knelt down and gently patted Ned's back, only to cause him a fit of retching and gagging before he finally threw up again. "How long has he been doing this?" Turbo asked quietly. Ted didn't look up as he quickly wiped Ned's mouth with a paper towel and flushed the toilet. "Uh, all morning, probably since we got back..."

Turbo glanced at Ned and took into account how exhausted he looked. The pale faced racer was shaking terribly and began retching again. Turbo flinched and turned his head away, while Ted was forced to help his brother as he threw up again. Ted turned to look at Turbo. "Just, wait outside, we'll be out in a sec..."

* * *

Turbo slowly walked out of the twins' room and to his car. The arcade wasn't set to open for a while, since it was Sunday, and the arcade didn't open until 2:00, unlike it normally did at 8:30 every other day of the week, excluding holidays.

As he arrived at his car, he began to remember what had happened to him the nights before. He had won. Gotten drunk at Tappers. Got sick. Had nightmares. Got into the fight. Ned had run away and gotten drunk. Now Ned was sick. And guess what? Because of him.

Turbo sat down next to his car, a wave of guilt hitting him. A lot of things had happened because of him so far. Ned was sick, because of him. Ted probably hated him, because of his own actions. In his nightmare, the twins had _died,_ because of, guess who? _HIM._

Sighing, Turbo stood and headed for Game Central Station, completely forgetting that Ted had told him to wait. Hopping onto his train, Turbo hit the switch and the train headed for the station. As it arrived, Turbo stood and stepped off, trying to decide where to go. He hadn't thought about it, all he had been thinking a few minutes ago was that he didn't want to see the twins right now.

Sighing, he looked up and headed for the first place he saw. Fix-It Felix Jr.

* * *

Ted stepped out of their room with Ned half resting half stumbling next to him. He glanced around the track. Turbo wasn't there. "Turbo?" he called. Ned turned and looked at him. "Did he start without us?" Ted shook his head. "He couldn't have, his car is at the starting line..."

* * *

Turbo hesitantly stepped off of the train and headed for the Niceland apartment building. He walked up the steps and nearly walked on Felix, who was heading out. "Oh! Hiya Turbo! What brings you here neighbor?" Turbo looked down at the sidewalk. "I need to talk to you..."

Felix smiled. "What do you need to talk about?" Turbo sighed. "In private..." Felix's smile slowly disappeared. Glancing up at the penthouse, his smile reappeared. "How about up in the penthouse? No one will bother us there..." Turbo looked up as Felix headed inside. Motioning for him to follow, Felix smiled and held the door open as Turbo headed in after him.

As they approached the elevator, Felix turned to look at Turbo. "How come you decided to see me all of the sudden?" Turbo sighed. "I needed to talk to you about something that happened a few days ago...I just need to get it off my chest..."

The two stepped off of the elevator and into the penthouse. Closing the door, Felix turned to look at Turbo. "What is it you needed to tell me?" Turbo looked down again, considering whether this was such a good idea. Before he could reconsider, he blurted out everything on his mind.

"I got drunk a few nights ago after wining and feeling like I needed to celebrate. So, after I got drunk, Ted and Ned had to take me home. The next morning, I got really sick, and then I had to race or the gamers would think we were broken. After a long day of racing, I ended up having nightmares that were so bad that they made me _cry. _

"I noticed how surprised the twins looked, so I refused their offer to help, which started a fight between Ted and me. Ned eventually got freaked out enough that he left and got drunk so he would forget everything. This morning he was really sick, so I came over to talk to you..."

Felix sat and listened as Turbo told him everything. Turbo continued. "I've begun to notice that everything has been happening...because of me..." Felix blinked, confused. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Turbo looked down. "Well, Ned got sick...because of me! If I hadn't got drunk, I wouldn't have had nightmares, which means the twins wouldn't have come in, and the fight wouldn't have started, and Ned wouldn't have gotten drunk!"

Felix stayed silent as Turbo let out a ragged sigh, and realized in surprise as he looked up, that Turbo was crying, something that sounded like earlier was something that Turbo hated to do in front of others. He slowly got up and sat down next to Turbo, putting his arm around the shaking racer.

Felix glanced at him, and Turbo looked down, not wanting Felix to see him crying. Felix took this into account. "Hey, it's okay brother...everyone cries, even Ralph cries!" he assured. Turbo looked up at him, his eyes round, his cheeks stained with tears. "Really?" he asked, sniffing.

"Sure! It's just your body's way of, releasing sadness, that's all. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Felix continued. Turbo looked down again. "I just...I don't...want anyone to see me..._crying!_" he sobbed, placing his hands over his face. Felix sighed and nudged Turbo, who looked up. "It's okay to cry, go ahead..." he said quietly.

Turbo looked down again, and continued talking to Felix in between his ever growing sobs. "I-in one of my nightmares, Ted and Ned...they...I don't know what happened! I was driving to our plug and it was gone! They were dead! I had a horrible feeling, that, it was because of _me..._"

Felix paused, and tightened his grip on Turbo. "It couldn't have been your fault!" Turbo jumped away from him. "Yes! It WAS! THEY WERE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" he shrieked. Felix jumped, surprised by his outburst. Turbo slumped down onto the floor and covered his face again, his quiet sobs audible.

"Hey brother, I'm _sure _it wasn't your fault, I'm positive! You would never kill the twins!" Felix said, sitting down next to the crying racer. Turbo looked up at him before he leaned up against him, his cries getting a little louder as he 'released his sadness' as Felix would call it.

Felix gently placed his arm around Turbo again, only to jump as Turbo wrapped his arms around Felix. "It's okay brother, it's okay..."

* * *

Ted helped Ned back into their room. "But I want to come too!" Ned whined. "No! Not in the condition you're in, just, go back to sleep, I'l be back." Ted sighed as he headed out the door towards the Turbo Time Train. He boarded and found himself wondering where the heck Turbo would be. He decided he would just do what he had done when Ned had gotten drunk, as everyone if they'd seen him, and start looking form there.

He also decided to ask Q*Bert first, since he had helped most the last time. The orange ball was hopping out of his plug, so Ted ran up to him. "Hey, Q*Bert have you seen Turbo?" Q*Bert shook his head, and Ted sighed. "Well, thanks anyway..." he mumbled before moving off to ask any other characters.

* * *

Turbo sniffed, his crying fest finally over. He turned to look at Felix, who had his arms wrapped around him. Felix looked up. "Feel better?" he asked quietly, letting go of Turbo. "Yes, thanks for listening..." he sighed. Felix smiled wide, and wrapped his arms around the racer once more. "You're welcome brother..."

* * *

Ted finally got his answer from someone. Turbo was in Fix-It Felix Jr. He quickly headed over to Fix-It Felix Jr.'s plug and hopped onto the tiny train. As it arrived, Ted hopped of and dashed over the Niceland apartment building.

As he walked up the steps, he nearly ran into Turbo, who was walking out with Felix, smiling. Turbo looked up and jumped, surprised to see Ted. "Ted?! What are you doing here?!" he asked, more out of surprise than anger.

"Oh, I was looking for_ you _since you promised to race!" Ted hissed. Turbo's eyes widened. "Oh my code! I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to forget I just-"

"Needed to talk to me for a minute..." Felix finished for him. Ted's anger slowly melted. "Well, okay, are you ready now?" Turbo smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be..."

* * *

The two brothers returned to Turbo Time after saying their goodbyes to Felix. Ted turned to look at Turbo. "Wait here, I have to get Ned, okay? I'll be right out." Ted sighed. Turbo nodded. "I'll be over at my car, but don't take _too _long!" he snickered.

After getting Ned, who seemed to look much better after racing, the three of them hopped into their cars. "Ready? GO!"

Turbo slammed the gas, almost leaving the twins in his dust, _almost._ Ted pulled ahead with Ned close behind. Turbo snickered. "You'll never win that way!" he yelled, shifting into second gear. After dominating the three turns, he sped across the finish line, a wide grin on his face. "TURBO TASTIC!" he shrieked, hopping out of his car. Ted came next, with Ned in third. The two of them hopped out of their cars and ran over to him.

"That was fun!" Ned squealed. Turbo opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Yuni Verse yelled, "Litwak is here! The arcade is opening!"

Turbo jumped into his car, Ted and Ned doing the same. The three of them sped into their starting positions, eagerly awaiting for gamers.

* * *

That day was a great day for Turbo. Tons of gamers played, and won too! He jumped with happiness. "Turbo Tastic!" he shouted, jumping out of his car as Yuni Verse alerted everyone that the arcade was closing. "Great job Turbo!" Ted and Ned shouted in unison. Turbo smiled, his happiness over the top. He suddenly hugged the twins, who jumped back, but otherwise wrapped their arms around him as well. "I love you guys..."Turbo sighed.

* * *

That night, Turbo was relatively happy. He realized in surprise, that, even thought everything he had done was his fault, the twins still forgave him, no matter how mad they were. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 7 part one

The next few weeks were relatively easy for Turbo, they had a lot of gamers play them, and Turbo loved it. The feeling of winning. After hours were normally spent with the twins, racing of course. Not much unlike today. But today, Turbo would find that it would be very different.

Everything started normal, that was until the game glitched. Before he knew it, Turbo found his car veering off to the side. He jammed the steering wheel left, but, the car insisted it go right. With a scream from Turbo, his car slammed into the wall and flipped over numerous times before finally screeching to a halt, upside down.

"Turbo!" Ted shrieked, hopping out of his car and running up to Turbo's overturned car. No answer. Ned ran up behind him, his eyes very wide. "Why isn't he resetting?!" Ned wailed, dashing over to the hood of the car and trying to lift it. Ted ran over to help him and after a few seconds, they had turned to car over to reveal an unconscious and bloody Turbo.

"Why isn't he regenerating?!"

"Why did our game glitch?!"

Luckily, it was a holiday weekend, so the arcade would be closed until Monday morning. That also meant Litwak hadn't seen the horrible wreck. "Turbo?" Ned asked quietly. Still no answer. "Oh my God, Oh my God! What do we do?!" he added, turning to look at Ted. Ted shook his head. "We should try to get him to his bed." he mumbled, trying to lift up the unconscious racer without hurting him, which turned out to be hard. The second Ted even touched Turbo, the broken racer let out a moan.

"Turbo?" Ned whispered, attempting to take of Turbo's bloody and cracked helmet. After managing to do so without injury to Turbo, Ted sighed.

"We have to get him to his room, whether it hurts him or not..."

"B-but...!"

"Ned, I'm serious!"

"Wh-why? C-can't we just-"

"No! We can't leave him here! The dirt on the track will only make his injuries get infected...we need to get him somewhere more safe..."

"O-okay..."

Ned flinched as Ted hoisted his arms underneath Turbo, who let out a loud wail.

"N-n-no!" Ned shrieked, jumping away as Turbo cried out. "Ned! Get. Over. Here. _NOW_!" Ted hissed, picking Turbo up off of the ground before stumbling back. "Ned! Help me! Just...hold his head up..." he instructed, watching with narrowed eyes as Ned slowly walked over to help. Ned flinched as he held Turbo's head and felt blood running through his pitch black hair.

"T-Ted! This is s-so gross!"

"I know...but we just have to get him to the house...clean him up...and get someone who actually knows what to do..."

"You don't know what to do?!"

"N-no! I didn't mean..." Ted stammered, suddenly wondering why he worded it that way. Ned continued to stare at him, his eyes wide with worry. "I know what to do...but we need someone...professional, like a doctor..."

"You mean like Felix?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this is short, but for cliffhanger reasons, i will be seperating this chapter into three parts. the other two will be longer, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7 part two

Ned ran as quickly as he could out of Turbo Time and headed towards Fix-It Felix Jr. As he got on the train, he felt tears come to his eyes. Everything was so confusing to him. Why wouldn't Turbo reset? As the train arrived, he hopped off and began to run for the Niceland Apartment building, that was until he ran into Ralph, literally. "Ow!" he cried, falling back. He looked up at Ralph, who stared at him. "Uh, can I help you? Ooh wait! You're one of those guys from that new game!" Ralph stated.

Ned shuddered, losing his patience. "Ralph! Please, I don't have time to talk!" he hissed, getting up and walking past Ralph. He ran up to the doors and rushed in, only to run into someone else for the second time that day.

"Ow! Jimany jaminy, that hurt..."

"Felix!"

"Huh? Oh, hi, uh...which one are you?"

"Felix! I don't have time to talk! I need you to help us! Turbo crashed and now he's really hurt and he's not resetting!"

"Uh..."

"We need you to help!"

"Uh, sorry but...if you're referring to my hammer, that doesn't fix people from other games..."

"What?! Ted and I don't know what to do! You _have _to do something!"

"Well, I can try..."

* * *

Felix ran after Ned into Turbo Time and followed him into Turbo's room, where Ted was waiting for them. "Great, you got him!" Ted said, referring to Felix, who entered after Ned. Ned shook his head. "H-hecan'tusehishammer..." he mumbled. "What? Speak up!" Ted sighed, turning to look at Turbo as Ned walked over to him. Ned leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"What?! How do we heal Turbo?! He's not regenerating either!" Ted screamed.

"Well, I know a little on how to help, and what injuries he has..." Felix said as he stepped up and began examining Turbo. Ted watched while Ned looked down and covered his ears, not wanting to hear what was happening at all. Ted sighed and stood next to Felix. "Do you know what's injured?" he asked, watching as Felix nodded, his expression serious. "Well, I know for a fact that he has a concussion, but is luckily not in a coma. His left leg is bent, probably meaning that there is a fracture. Also, his hand looks completely shattered, probably meaning it was crushed under the car numerous times..."

Ted only stared at Turbo while Ned, who had uncovered his ears to listen, looked as though he were about to have a heart attack.

"What can we do to help him?" Ted asked. Felix looked as though he were in deep thought before answering. "About his concussion, there's nothing we can do for that, but he will have really bad headaches...his leg, you will need to stabilize...and his hand...uh...you're gonna have to find something to keep it from moving for a while."

"A while? We only have until Monday! Which is in like, two days! He can't race with a shattered hand! Or a broken leg! Or a concussion!"

"Well, unless you can rewrite his code to look like new...there's nothing else that you could do...I'm really sorry guys..." Felix sighed, turning to leave.

Ted sat fuming for a moment until an idea popped into his head.

_"Rewrite his code?"_

Ted spun around and faced Ned, who was still trying to take in Turbo's injuries. "Ned! I have an idea! If we can get into Turbo's codes, we can fix him!"

Ned jumped and stared at Ted. "What?! What if we mess something up?! What if we accidentally delete him forever?!"

Ted sighed and looked down. "There isn't anything else we can do..."


End file.
